


Questions for Season 3

by Roamingman



Series: Questions for Wynonna Earp [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Questions, Spoilers, not really a fanfic, season 2 fin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roamingman/pseuds/Roamingman
Summary: Happy New Year!This isn't really a fanfic. They're basically questions I've had ever since I watched the Season 2 finale.Warning: Do not read if you haven't finished Season 2 yet!





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. How did Wynonna know where to find her mom? 
    1. How will Wynonna's mom play a role in helping stop Bulshar? 
  2. If Bobo is not Waverly's father, then:
    1. How are they related?
    2. Who is Waverly's father?
  3. How long is Bobo gonna stay down that well? 
  4. Why was Nicole looking at files about Bulshar at the end of 2x12? 
    1. Why did Nicole and Dolls give each other that "look”? 
    2. Does this mean Nicole is gonna get more involved in the supernatural stuff?
  5. What's gonna happen with WayHaught in Season 3?
    1. Are they ever gonna have that "sorry party?" (Because that would be totally cool)
    2. Will Nicole find out about Waverly's kiss with Rosita?
      1. If so, how will Nicole react, and will she forgive Waverly?
      2. Will Waverly do it again?
    3. Now that Nicole and Shae are officially divorced, is there gonna be a WayHaught proposal in Season 3?
  6. Where is Rosita now, and what’s gonna happen to her?
  7. How is Wynonna gonna stop Bulshar since she used up that one bullet on the Widows?
  8. If and when the curse is lifted, is Alice gonna come back to Purgatory? 



 


	2. Additional Questions for Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some additional Questions I had for Season 3

 

  1. Why did Peacemaker glow blue when Waverly pointed it at Rosita in the same way when Wynonna pointed it at Willa?
  2. Will we learn about Nicole's past in Season 3?
  3. In [Purgatory Case Files](http://www.purgatorysd.com/), we had another Wayhaught Video Chat, where Nicole told Waverly about some more files about Schrank, and about BBD's origins. Are we gonna see some of that in Season 3?
    1. Also, right at the end, Nicole said "Thank you" to Waverly. What was she thanking her for exactly?
  4. [In this link,](http://www.syfy.com/syfywire/lost-girl-alum-zoie-palmer-to-guest-star-on-wynonna-earp) we learn that Zoie Palmer is gonna appear as someone named Jolene, who is "a fun-loving friend who enjoys karaoke, baking for her best buddies and creating mayhem wherever she goes. She’s also smart, knows a secret or two and if you don’t watch out, she’ll either steal your partner or your heart." And that makes me wonder: whose heart or partner should we worry about?



 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's basically it. If anyone would like to post their own questions/answers in the comments, feel free! And I can't wait for Season 3 to come out! I'm so excited!


End file.
